Public thrill
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: KevEdd/Kevedd. Kevin and Edd are in a relationship and the entire school knows it but one thing they haven't done is try to go beyond regular public affection. Will they be able to do it? What will happen? Will they be caught in the act? Only way to find out is to see if it'll happen. Let the act of having a simple public thrill begin! Warning: Yaoi and it is rated M for a reason.


AN:

As a response to a request here is the story that was asked for. Hope you will like it and I hope you will read it to the end.

Enjoy!

Kitkat.

It's s beautiful day today. The sun is shining, there's only a few fluffy white clouds in the sky along side a few wispy clouds and the temperature is decent.

Edd is walking off on his way to school smiling to himself as he had a feeling that today would be a great day. He makes it to school wondering what is going to happen today. "Maybe we'll do something exciting in class today." He heads inside and heads to go get his stuff from his locker to be ready for class.

"Yo! Double dee!" A familiar voice calls causing Edd to pause and glance behind himself with his locker open. There stands Kevin who gives a smile to the raven.

"Salutations Kevin." Edd greets back. "What may I do for you?"

"Well I was hoping you could come with me for a moment. I promise it will be nice." Kevin says.

"I have a few moments before class." Edd closes his locker after making sure he has his stuff.

"Put the books in your bag."

"Ok." Edd does as Kevin asks then follows Kevin as they head off else where in the school. "Where are we going?" He questions.

"You'll see." Kevin responds.

They make it and Edd raises an eyebrow.

"The janitors closet?" He asks. "Does the janitor wish to speak to me?"

Kevin opens the Janitor closet door. "Come on." He leads the way inside and Edd follows with the door closing behind him.

Edd tilts his head slightly. "Kevin?"

Kevin moves closer to Edd sealing his lips over the others.

Edd's eyes flutter shut and he begins to kiss back pulling a quiet moan from the ginger.

They continue to kiss and Kevin begins to slide his hand underneath Edd's shirt.

Then…

They jump apart as the door opens.

The Janitor stares at them. "Is this a bad time?" He asks.

Edd's face becomes red and Kevin's cheeks dust in a light pink. Edd runs out after swiftly making sure he had everything while Kevin races after him.

"Double dee!" Kevin calls until he catches up to Edd which doesn't take long at all. He grabs Edd's shoulders causing Edd to stop running. "Double Dee. I'm sorry." He says.

Edd glances embarrassed to his lover. "I-it's ok Kevin." He stutters. "It probably wasn't the best place to do it."

Kevin blinks. "So uh… You're ok with us finding some place to do it?" He asks since no one is around them anyways so no one will even hear their conversation. He figures it's for the better since Edd has suffered a great embarrassment already.

Edd wonders how he could have blushed anymore than he already was but it seemed possible. "Well…. It's nice to have public affection…" He admits.

Suddenly he is pulled into another kiss by the ginger that he happily returns.

The entire school already knows that the two are dating since the two got help from their friends… who pushed them together in the middle of the hall with no warning causing them to admit and accept each others feelings that had been obvious to everyone else long before that moment.

Kevin pulls away with both of them only slightly panting. "Then meet me in the library. At lunch." He says.

Then the bell rings.

"Ok. See you at lunch." Edd agrees before rushing off to class which luckily isn't too far from where they were.

Kevin grins. "I look forward to it." He says before heading off himself.

Throughout every class before lunch Edd and Kevin could only think about each other though Edd still keeps his smarts up as if nothing is wrong while Kevin daydreams.

As lunch time rolls around Edd packs up his stuff as quickly as possible and Eddy approaches.

"Say. Whatcha doing for lunch?" Eddy asks leaning against Edd's desk placing a hand upon the wooden desk's surface.

"Studying." Edd replies. "You go ahead with Ed and have your lunch." He heads off with that trying to not seem to be in a rush. He heads off to the library with a glance back ensuring that Eddy is not following.

Eddy heads off in the opposite direction letting Edd be able to give a sigh of relief.

Edd heads to the library and gives a nod of greeting in the direction of the librarian.

"Psst."

Edd stops and turns to the librarian who glances around before slipping him a caramel. He smiles and slips the candy into his bag. "Thank you." He says softly getting a nod from the greying librarian who nods.

The caramels are always homemade and the librarian usually will slip her favorite students one at least once a day when they run into her or enter the library. The caramels are always really tasty and are always perfectly made wrapped beautifully in saranwrap like a store bought treat.

With treat in his bag Edd heads to look for Kevin and he comes to the back of the library by the comics when he is pulled behind the bookcase where the comics are stored.

On the other side of the shelf is some old books that are hardly ever touched along with another bookcase full put up against the wall that the one end of the bookcase Edd was pulled behind is against. On the side that is not against the wall is a stack of old books with the top two leaning diagonally against the pile of the old books and kind of in the middle of the dimly lit corner Edd was pulled into is another stack of old books.

The dimly lit corner is made by the two bookcases and the walls creating almost a square but with one side open with no bookcase or wall there.

The stacks were probably made by the librarian who might have read some of the old books sometime ago or sometime ago by a student one day who is like Edd with being into getting good grades.

Edd turns and finds himself seeing Kevin standing there and he drops his bag down off to by the wall where Kevin's own bag is at. He moves back to where he was before and looks into Kevin's eyes that he just adores. "Kevin." He whispers huskily and is pulled into a kiss that he more than happily accepts.

Soon he finds himself being pushed up against the bookcase that holds comics on one side with the other side holding the old books. The side with the old books is the one he is being pushed against as their kiss intensifies into a full on make out session.

Kevin begins to slide his hand up under Edd's shirt feeling around the familiar to him body of the smaller raven haired male. His other hand moving down to gently rub Edd's ass knowing just what to do to get Edd to start moaning like a slut.

Which works as Edd moans around Kevin's tongue in his mouth when Kevin does this.

Kevin pulls away bringing one hand to be against the bookcase on one side of Edd while his other hand hooks into the collar of Edd's shirt tugging it downwards suggestively. He breaks the kiss and begins to kiss Edd's neck as he tugs on Edd's shirt collar.

Edd moans again and that sets Kevin off as he practically rips himself away from the other only to push Edd's shirt up to expose his stomach and part of his chest. He grips the bookcase shelf that his hands can reach with his hands hanging at his sides while Kevin continues to give him pleasure.

Both of them falling into a spell of heat as Kevin moves forward again pressing his body against Edd's letting their still clothed erections to rub against each others getting a moan from them both.

Kevin lowers his hands to pull down Edd's pants and boxers as well as lifting Edd so the other can wrap his legs around Kevin's waist with his pants and boxers handing onto one of his legs by his foot.

Edd wraps his arms around Kevin's neck when Kevin lifts him up. He gives a lustful look to Kevin. "We don't have much time. I'll be ok today." He says in a suggestive way.

"If you're sure." Kevin responds getting a nod from Edd. He nods in response and undoes his pants taking out his erection that Edd's mouth waters at the sight of. He adjusts Edd's position until the head of his cock is teasing Edd's entrance.

Edd groans and as Kevin enters him he lowers his head to the shoulder of Kevin's shirt biting down to hold back his cries.

Neither of them notice at first that Ed and Eddy have approached the side of the bookcase that holds the comics until they hear them starting to talk about the comics.

Edd blushes a little hard but Kevin quietly shushes him and begins thrusting making Edd' muffle a groan of pain and pleasure into Kevin's shirt.

They try to remain quiet as Kevin begins his thrusting in and out of Edd like a repeating pattern.

Kevin's head lowers to allow him to pant into Edd's ear causing Edd to shiver in even more desire than he already is drowning in. He continues to thrust into his raven lover making sure to not go hard enough that the bookcase starts to shake. He does however go as hard and fast as he can without shaking the bookcase that would attract the attention of the two just on the other side of it.

The two love birds continue to mate on one side as Ed on the other side excitedly points out something interesting or cool in the comic book he had picked up off one of the shelves.

Kevin's hands shift without causing him to miss a beat with his thrusting to keep Edd moaning and groaning into his shirt that he is biting. He moves one hand so his arm is against the bookcase from the elbow down with his hand clenching into a slight fist while his other hand shifts to gently rub Edd's back just above his ass.

Soon not just Edd but Kevin as well get lost in their pleasure.

The two's subconscious however is making sure that they don't get too loud and don't get too vigorous in their love making that the bookcase will shake so as to go undetected.

It seems to work as neither Ed nor Eddy seem to even realize that Kevin and Edd are on the other side lost in the pleasure they are receiving from each other.

"Fuck." Kevin hisses under his breath only loud enough for Edd to hear, which helps that Kevin's mouth is close to Edd's ear, but they are much too lost in each other that Edd doesn't give any lecture or warning about Kevin's choice of word to say.

Edd continues to hold onto the thrusting ginger while biting Kevin's shirt a bit harder as his orgasm begins to come up. "Close." He mumbles around Kevin's shirt.

"Me too." Kevin whispers into Edd's ear. "Together." He licks the shell of Edd's ear.

"Ah!" Edd groans as he cums hitting his exposed stomach and chest with the luck that he doesn't get much on Kevin's shirt so it isn't really that noticeable.

Kevin groans and bites down onto Edd's ear lobe to quiet himself as he ejaculates into Edd getting a softer groan from his dearest lover. He is glad that Edd allowed him to ejact into him once only to find that he liked it so he continued to allow it to happen even now. He knows that pulling out would have made a mess they would have to clean so it is not found but by cumming inside there is less of a mess.

The thrusting slows as it comes to a halt as the two of them ride out their orgasm to it's last drop.

Now done they stay like that only letting go of whatever they were biting down onto in order to quietly pant to each other.

Kevin pulls out after a few moments and gently lowers Edd so the other can stand on his own but Edd still leans against the other.

They finally remember that there is Ed and Eddy on the other side of the bookcase now that they have come down from their orgasm high and as their panting have slowed almost stopping.

"Yeah yeah Ed." Eddy is heard sighing. "Let's go. Class is about to start and Double dee will probably have our heads if we skip." He groans in annoyance. "As much as that I wish I could just skip. But if Double dee finds out I skipped more than one class today then he would have my head for it. I don't feel like dealing with his rants or lectures about how important school is."

"Ok Eddy!" Ed says happily and the two head off on out of the library.

Kevin and Edd turn to each other sharing a smile then a small chuckle at Eddy's words knowing that they are true. They share one final kiss in this position before they begin redressing themselves to appear as if they hadn't just made love at school.

Kevin even makes sure to lick all of the cum off of Edd's body getting soft moans form the other who is obviously a little tired from their activity though Kevin is also a little tired as well.

Once they are ready Kevin gives Edd the final kiss before they would leave the library to head to get to class that luckily they share.

The kiss is a silent promise between the two to have more sessions of _public thrill_ as the adrenaline from what they had done is keeping them from being as tired as people normally are after having sex with someone else.

Once done they head out and head off to get to their class making sure to have their bags with them.

The End.


End file.
